


1 on 1

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Tygrysek i jego pan [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine miał zostać tylko na jedną noc, ale wygląda na to, że coś mu się przedłużyło... W dodatku rano budzi się, przerażony faktem, że dawno nie zaspokajał swoich intensywnych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Wykorzystując swój "urok osobisty" (?) oraz uroczą naiwność Kagamiego, prosi przyjaciela o pomoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 on 1

            Kagami właściwie czuł się dość niekomfortowo.

-         To...miała być jedna noc, no nie?- mruknął, wzdychając ciężko i przyciągając do siebie kołdrę, którą tak uparcie wciąż odbierał mu leżący obok niego Aomine.

-         Haa? Co tam marudzisz, kotku?

-         NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK – warknął Kagami.- I przestań zabierać mi kołdrę! A co ważniejsze...WRACAJ DO DOMU.

-         Hmm...ale jeszcze mnie tyłek boli...starzy od razu się zorientują, że coś jest nie tak, jak zobaczą, jak dziwnie chodzę.

-         Sam się o to prosiłeś, draniu – mruknął obrażony Taiga, zakrywając się kołdrą prawie po uszy.- Już czwarty dzień tu siedzisz! A ja jestem uziemiony, przez ciebie nie mogę chodzić do szkoły!

-         Eh...ciesz się, że siedzisz sobie wygodnie w domku, a nie na policji, oskarżony o gwałt na koledze.

-         Kto tu kogo zgwałcił pierwszy, ty cholerny imbecylu?!

-         Ale ty się nie opierałeś...- mruknął Aomine, ziewając szeroko i przytulając się do poduszki.

Kagami umilkł, rumieniąc się. Faktycznie, o ile dobrze pamiętał, to zbytnio się nie

opierał, przynajmniej nie jeśli chodziło o...o...69... . Ale kiedy Aomine zabierał się do TEGO?! Stawiał mu się na początku, potem jednak dał za wygraną, żeby go tak nie bolało! To oczywiste!

Oczywiste...

-         Ej, zaraz!- Aomine zerwał się nagle, siadając na łóżku.

Kagami aż podskoczył z cichym krzykiem. Zażenowany odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć

wściekle na ciemnoskórego i krzyknął:

-         Co ci znowu?!

-         Mówiłeś, że to już czwarty dzień, kiedy tu siedzę?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego badawczo.

-         No...tak – westchnął Kagami.- Co jest, straciłeś rachubę?

-         To oznacza...- Aomine wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego.

Taiga aż podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na kolegę, w napięciu oczekując na

ciąg dalszy.

-         To oznacza...- Aomine przełknął ślinę.- Że od czterech dni się nie masturbowałem!

Kagami niemalże dosłownie zaliczył zgon. Opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na poduszki,

po czym znów zakrył się kołdrą i nie odzywał.

-         Stary, to poważna sprawa dla kogoś takiego jak ja!- powiedział Aomine, również z powrotem się kładąc.

Przez ledwie sekundę Kagami mógł poleżeć w spokoju. Chwilę później poczuł, jak

Aomine wierci się niespokojnie. Kiedy odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co znowu kombinuje ten idiota, doznał szoku.

-         Zaraz, zaraz, co ty chcesz...

-         Hm?- Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco.- Stary, to były cztery ciężkie dni. Muszę sobie ulżyć...

-         ALE NIE W MOIM ŁÓŻKU!

-         Daj spokój, będę uważał, żeby nie pobrudzić....

-         ZAKŁADAJ Z POWROTEM TE GACIE!- Kagami wręcz rzucił się na jego bieliznę, chcąc jak najszybciej założyć ją na te partie ciała Aomine, których nie chciał już nigdy więcej oglądać ( a tym bardziej „czuć” ).

-         No weź...ej, Kagami! To będzie dosłownie chwila!

-         Idź do łazienki!

-         Nie chcę, tu mam miękko!

-         No to do salonu, na kanapę, ale NIE TUTAJ!

Kagami w końcu wsunął na jego biodra bieliznę i, dla pewności, przytrzymał ją jeszcze

chwilę.

-         A ty niby gdzie to robisz?- westchnął Aomine, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Czerwonowłosy zarumienił się intensywnie.

-         To...moje...mieszkanie – odparł słabo, odwracając głowę.- Mogę to robić gdzie chcę. Ale TY jesteś u mnie gościem, Ahomine!

-         No już, nie wpieniaj się tak – zamruczał Aomine, wsuwając palec wskazujący pod gumkę bokserek Kagamiego i przesuwając nim wzdłuż niej.

Kagami zastygł w bezruchu z kamienną miną. Daiki uśmiechał się do niego figlarnie,

jednak, nie widząc żadnej reakcji, spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela.

-         Yyy...Kagami?- mruknął, naciągając gumkę jego bielizny i puszczając. Mimo głośnego trzasku i, co było pewne, bólu, jaki spowodował, Kagami nadal nie poruszył się ani o centymetr.

Aomine podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przyjrzał się twarzy Kagamiego. Oczy miał

zamknięte, brwi ściągnięte, a policzki zaróżowione. Zaintrygowany, ciemnoskóry dmuchnął mu delikatnie najpierw do ucha, potem do nosa. Nadal, zero reakcji.

-         Kagaaamiii~ - zamruczał melodyjnie – czyżby mój urok osobisty i niesamowity talent do uwodzenia zrobił na tobie aż takie wrażenie? – nadal nic. Aomine westchnął, nieco zirytowany, poczym zdecydował się na cios ostateczny.

Zbliżył się delikatnie do Kagamiego i pocałował jego usta. Patrzył uważnie na jego twarz,

czekając, aż powieki się uniosą, ale Taiga nadal nie otwierał oczu.

-         Ho! Więc...skoro ci to nie przeszkadza – Aomine z uśmiechem sięgnął dłonią do jego bokserek i wsunął ją pod nie, sięgając do męskości Kagamiego.

Wtedy otrzymał błyskawiczny cios w brzuch.

-         Co ty wyprawiasz, debilu?!- wrzasnął Kagami.

-         Uh...skamieniałeś, więc...- jęknął Daiki, trzymając się za brzuch.

-         Co...? Ja...- Kagami spalił buraka.- Zbierałem myśli!

Aomine westchnął ciężko, wgapiając się na Kagamiego, kucającego tuż przy nim.

-         No?- mruknął smętnie.- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Kagami zerknął na jego wzwód i odwrócił wzrok.

-         Już mówiłem, idź do łazienki... .

-         A ja już mówiłem, że cię pragnę.

-         Co?! Nic takiego nie mówiłeś!

Aomine westchnął teatralnie, przywołując na twarz udawany smutek. Zamknął oczy, a po

chwili zakrył je ramieniem.

-         Nie uważam tego za coś złego...- szepnął drżącym głosem.- Chcę tylko, żebyś mi pomógł...to nie musi być seks, wystarczyłoby pieszczenie twojego języka...eh...czy o zbyt wiele proszę?

Kiedy Kagami przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, Aomine odsłonił oczy i spojrzał na

niego. Chłopak patrzył w bok, jego twarz wyrażała zamyślenie.

Aomine powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem, szybko zasłaniając dłonią usta. ON NA

SERIO TO PRZEMYŚLA?!

-         To...- Kagami zerknął na niego, zarumieniony, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok.- To...w porządku, tak? Jeśli...ten jeden raz...ci pomogę?

-         Uh-um.- stęknął Aomine przez zaciśnięte usta, bojąc się, że wybuchnie śmiechem przy najmniejszej próbie powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

-         Więc!- Kagami zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.- Zrobię to tylko raz! Jasne?!

Aomine szybko pokiwał głową. Kagami przygryzł wargę, poczym cofnął się kawałek,

moszcząc się między nogami Daikiego. Ciemnoskóry chwycił szybko poduszkę i przycisnął ją sobie do twarzy, nie zakrywając jednak oczu, by móc patrzeć, jak Kagami powoli zdejmuje z niego bieliznę i odrzuca ją na podłogę, wraz z kołdrą.

Kiedy poczuł na swoim członku jego dużą, ciepłą dłoń, westchnął w poduszkę,

zapominając o tym, jak bardzo rozbawiła go ta scena. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w Taigę, który zwilżył teraz wargi i z wahaniem otworzył usta, powoli wsuwając do nich czubek penisa ciemnoskórego.

Aomine zapomniał o bożym świecie. Odłożył poduszkę na bok i wsunął dłoń w czerwone

włosy chłopaka, nadając jego ruchom odpowiednie dla siebie tempo.

-         Ej...- mruknął cicho.

Kiedy Kagami, nie przerywając pieszczot, spojrzał mu w oczy, na ten uroczy widok

Aomine jęknął przeciągle, opadając na poduszki.

-         Już nic – jęknął.- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie...

Daiki zacisnął teraz palce na prześcieradle, zagryzł wargę i zacisnął oczy.

Tak dobrze....tak dobrze...tak cholernie dobrze.

-         Uh...więcej...- szepnął.- Więcej śliny...i zaciskaj usta, proszę.

Kagami usłuchał go i poślinił jego penisa jeszcze bardziej, rozprowadzając ślinę wzdłuż

całej jego długości. Przy obciąganiu zaciskał mocniej usta. Coraz bardziej mu się to podobało, z resztą nie tylko jemu. Jego przyjaciel w spodniach również się obudził, reagując na zaistniałą sytuację.

-         Oh, Kagami...Kagami...- jęczał cicho Aomine, wyginając biodra w jego stronę.- Jesteś najlepszy, Kagami...

Jeszcze chwila i Daiki doszedł, spuszczając się w ustach Taigi. Chłopak wyjął jego

członka z ust, wypluwając spermę, i przy pomocy swojej ręki, upewnił się, że Aomine pozbył się wszystkiego.

-         J-już – poinformował idiotycznie.

-         Mhm...- westchnął Aomine z błogim uśmiechem.- Było super... .

Kiedy ciemnoskóry podniósł się i spojrzał na Kagamiego, po raz kolejny tego poranka

doznał szoku. Chłopak, zarumieniony, siedział przed nim, zakrywając dłońmi swoją erekcję.

-         Ja...pójdę do łazienki – mruknął Taiga.

-         Ej, nie no, czekaj – Aomine podczołgał się do niego i pocałował go w usta.- Odwdzięczę się tym samym.

-         Niee, nie musisz, ja...

-         No weź – Aomine uśmiechnął się figlarnie – Jak jeden na jednego, to trzeba grać fair, nie? Połóż się, Taiga.

Kagami nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Aomine użył jego imienia. Przygryzając wargę,

położył się i rozsunął nogi zachęcająco.

Aomine poczuł, że jego penis znów mu staje. Cholera. Wystarczył widok zarumienionego

Kagamiego z rozłożonymi nogami i zamglonym spojrzeniem, żeby TAK go podniecić... . Świat stawał na głowie... .

Daiki bez zbędnych ceregieli zdjął bokserki czerwonowłosego i chwycił jego grubego

penisa u nasady. Kagami pisnął cicho, zakrywając szybko dłonią usta. Aomine tymczasem odetchnął głęboko, po czym splunął na niego kilka razy i rozprowadził dłonią ślinę, by w końcu zanurzyć go w ustach, najgłębiej, jak tylko potrafił.

Jęki Kagamiego tylko jeszcze bardziej go rajcowały. Czuł się, jakby coś go opętało, miał

ochotę wręcz pożreć członka swojego przyjaciela. Brał go głęboko do gardła, prawie wpychając na siłę, wolną dłonią pieszcząc jego jądra i od czasu do czasu odsuwając uda, które chciał zacisnąć na jego głowie.

-         Nie...czekaj, Aomine...robisz to...zbyt...ja...zaraz dojdę...!

Aomine może i by przestał. Gdyby go usłyszał. Ale jego serce biło tak głośno, że

zagłuszało wszystko inne. Liżąc i ssąc na zmianę męskość Kagamiego, w końcu poczuł w ustach jego wytrysk. Odruchowo przełknął większość, trochę też wylądowało na jego twarzy. Przetarł więc ją szybko dłonią i położył się na Kagamim.

-         Emm...- Taiga, dysząc ciężko po dopiero co przeżytym orgazmie, objął niepewnie Daikiego.

-         Znowu mi stanął – westchnął Aomine.

-         Więc...zrobić ci loda...jeszcze raz?- zapytał niepewnie Kagami.

-         Niee...to nie pomoże...- westchnął Daiki, podnosząc głowę i składając na ustach Kagamiego delikatny pocałunek, który zdecydowanie ZBYT bardzo spodobał się czerwonowłosemu. Aomine otarł się członkiem o członek Kagamiego.- Pozwolisz mi...- zagryzł wargę, patrząc na niego znacząco.

Kagami, choć zwykle wolno pojmował co się dzieje, tym razem nie miał problemów z

oceną sytuacji.

-         Chcesz się...pieprz...

-         Kochać się z tobą – szepnął Aomine, mając cichą nadzieję, że takim tekstem go poderwie.

Najwyraźniej podziałało.

Kagami zarumienił się intensywnie i zakrył twarz dłonią.

-         Cholera!- jęknął, po czym spojrzał między palcami na Daikiego.- Ale...tylko raz...i masz być DELIKATNY!

Aomine miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyrosną mu skrzydła, niekoniecznie na plecach.

Pocałował Kagamiego, wsuwając mu język i penetrując nim jego usta, ocierając się o zęby i łaskocząc podniebienie.

-         Jak chcesz to... – Kagami spalił kolejnego buraka.

-         Najwygodniej jest „na pieska”...- mruknął Aomine, gładząc dłonią policzek Kagamiego.- Ale...tym razem chcę widzieć twoją twarz, Taiga...

-         Ba...Baka!

Aomine czuł się coraz pewniejszy ze swoimi uwodzicielskimi tekstami.

-         Masz tu...jakiś balsam, czy coś?

-         W łazience...jest oliwka...- mruknął Kagami.

Aomine pognał do łazienki szybciej niż podczas meczu do kosza będąc w „Strefie”.

Wrócił, nim Kagami zdążył w ogóle mrugnąć i, wylewając na dłoń prawie ¼ zawartości butelki, ułożył się tak, by mieć uda Kagamiego na swoich i łatwy dostęp do skarbnicy przyjemności.

Posmarował delikatnie odbyt Kagamiego, dziwiąc się, z jaką łatwością dało się już w

niego wsunąć trzy palce na raz. Taiga najwyraźniej był BARDZO rozluźniony i gotowy na to, co go czekało.

Aomine przełknął ślinę, poczym, smarując oliwką swojego członka, odłożył butelkę na

bok i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Przyłożył czubek penisa do dziurki Kagamiego, po czym wsunął go ostrożnie do środka.

Nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w raju. Kagami był tak

rozluźniony, a jednocześnie tak ciasny, tak gorący i śliski w środku, że to prawie doprowadziło ciemnoskórego do przedwczesnego orgazmu. Chłopak opamiętał się jednak i, zaciskając wargi, zaczął poruszać biodrami.

Penis Kagamiego stwardniał już w momencie, kiedy Aomine smarował go oliwką, toteż

teraz stał na baczność, domagając się pieszczot. Taiga już chciał go chwycić i zacząć się masturbować, kiedy Aomine go ubiegł.

Chwycił mokrą od oliwki ręką jego członka i zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, w tym

samym tempie, co jego ruchy biodrami. Nie spuszczał przy tym wzroku z twarzy Kagamiego, od czasu do czasu szepcząc jego imię.

Przerwał na moment, tylko po to by, by nachylić się i pocałować Kagamiego, który

odruchowo zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, odwzajemniając przy tym pocałunek. Całowali się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, póki Aomine nie oderwał się w końcu, by wrócić do przerwanej czynności. Nadal jednak był na tyle blisko, by Kagami mógł go obejmować.

-         Ah...ah...Ka...gami – jęczał cicho, przyspieszając coraz bardziej.

-         Aomine – mruknął Kagami, wyginając lekko kręgosłup.- Mo...mocniej...

W tym momencie Daiki poczuł, jakby jego mózg eksplodował. KAGAMI PROSIŁ GO,

ŻEBY RUCHAŁ GO MOCNIEJ! Raj na ziemi!

Wzmocnił pchnięcia, przy okazji nieco przyspieszając. Twarz Kagamiego była

zaczerwieniona, usta wilgotne, podobnie jak oczy, które wpatrywały się uważnie w dół, na to co robił Aomine.

-         Zaraz dojdę, kotku – jęknął Aomine, przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej.- O cholera, nie wytrzymam...tak dobrze...ah, Taigaa!- krzyknął, dochodząc w nim nagle.

Wraz z ostatnimi jego ruchami bioder, także Kagami doszedł, tryskając obficie spermą na

swój brzuch. Aomine wysunął się z niego zgrabnie i padł obok, wycieńczony. Przez chwilę leżeli tak obaj, dysząc ciężko i gapiąc się w sufit.

-         To było...boskie – westchnął Aomine.

-         Uh...- Kagami jęknął cicho, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.- Znowu dałem dupy... .

-         Daj spokój, Taiga – Aomine obrócił się do niego i pocałował go lekko w ramię.- Dobry z ciebie uke.

-         Zamknij się!- warknął Kagami, wracając do swojego normalnego stanu.

-         Haa?- Aomine zmarszczył brwi.- Cholera, maleńki, chyba się w tobie zadurzyłem...

-         NIE PIERDOL MI TU!- wrzasnął Kagami, patrząc na niego przerażony.- To był ostatni raz! Dziś wieczorem ma cię tu nie być, zrozumiano!

-         Dobra, dobra – westchnął Aomine z lekkim uśmiechem.- Ale i tak jesteś najlepszy w obciąganiu.

-         Jeszcze słowo, a jutrzejszy dzień na serio spędzę nie w domu, tylko na policji.

-         Hm? Nie pozwolę ci mnie zgwałcić.

-         Nie za gwałt.

-         A za co?

-         Za morderstwo – Kagami spojrzał na niego twardo. Zaskoczony Aomine, umilkł, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechnął i ułożył głowę na poduszce.

-         Żałowałbyś tego – mruknął sennie.

-         Skąd wiesz?- burknął Kagami, obrażony.

Aomine zachichotał, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Taigi

-         Bo sam się we mnie zadurzyłeś...Baaaaka~.

 

 

 


End file.
